Good Morning Happiness
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Certains matins sont durs au Sanctuaire. D'autres sont bien plus doux, et se jouent entre les draps. / / Birthday fic- November 8th : Milo.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Alors, je dois avouer avoir un peu hésité. En toute honnêteté, jusqu'à ce matin, je n'avais rien prévu pour l'anniversaire de Milo. Et puis je me suis dit que c'était quand même mon signe aussi, et éventuellement mon personnage préféré. Etant donné que je n'ai rien écrit pour notre Whyverne nationale, Scorpion également malgré tout l'amour que je lui porte (bon en même temps, vu le nombre de trucs que je publie sur Kanon et lui, je peux bien me pendre des vacances!), mais que ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais plus occupée de mon pairing favori... J'ai donc pris mon inspiration à deux mains et voilà un petit chtruc. Cela ne vole pas haut, mais bon!

Soyons claires, ça n'a _rien_ d'exceptionnel. Je pèse mes mots. Celles qui crieront au fan-service ne seront sans doute pas loin de la vérité. Il s'agit juste d'un moment tendrement câlinou-érotique entre les deux zouaves. Il n'y a aucune recherche psychologique, ni véritable fond à cet écrit. (Navrée **Alaiya**, si jamais tu passes, tu vas sûrement t'arracher les cheveux, mais bon... J'arrive pas à faire de l'Angst avec eux. Ne tire pas sur mes poneys roses, pitié! )  
Etant ces derniers temps assez déprimée pour des raisons personnelles, et travaillant d'arrache-pied sur un énorme OS qui commence sérieusement à me rendre folle, j'ai eu envie de me vider un peu l'esprit. Donc voilà, deux heures plus tard, vous avez ça, faites en ce que vous voulez! :)

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing : **Camus/Milo.**  
Thème : 8 Novembre/ Birthday gift/ Erotisme/ Matin sans histoires.

Note 1 : Merci encore et toujours à ma chère **Ta-chan** qui m'encourage de tout coeur, même quand je n'ai pas le moral. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, et plus encore, mes remerciements sincères.  
Note 2 : Cet OS, je le dédie à **6cartercharlie6,** auteur du fandom anglais, qui écrit de véritables bijoux, notamment sur ces deux-là. My dear, I know you wanted me to write something about them again. Here they are, I hope you will enjoy this One-shot! Thank you for everything!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Un soleil d'automne froid se lève sur le Sanctuaire, glissant de longs rayons paresseux au travers des fenêtres mal réparées de ses habitants, et les réveillant ainsi tous de manière plus ou moins douce. Dans le huitième temple, Milo du Scorpion, qui se croyait bien à l'abri sous sa couette, doit se rendre à l'évidence : il faut vraiment qu'il se décide à changer l'emplacement de son lit. Bon, certes, il se fait la réflexion tous les jours, et n'a jamais fait le moindre effort dans ce sens jusque-là mais tout de même. Il grogne et se retourne, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait le protéger de ces rayons assassins pour ses pauvres pupilles qui n'ont rien demandé. Il cherche à tâtons une forme de chaleur qui devrait normalement se situer à ses côtés, sauf que cette dernière ne s'y trouve pas comme d'habitude. Il ouvre les yeux, l'esprit aux aguets, cette fois franchement réveillé. Il se redresse sur un coude, et, alors qu'il est sur le point d'appeler son amant, il sent quelque chose sur sa cheville droite. Son regard glisse automatiquement vers le bout du lit, où il peut voir une forme bouger.

Il n'as le temps de formuler la moindre question, qu'un long frisson lui remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale en percevant l'humidité délicate d'une langue coquine qui glisse le long d'un os saillant tandis que des doigts frais remontent sur son autre jambe, lui prodiguant des caresses délicates et aériennes. Milo ferme les yeux sous le doux contact. La bouche taquine vient déposer de légers baisers le long de son tibia, jusqu'à son genou, dont elle pince légèrement la peau, faisant sursauter le huitième gardien. Ce dernier s'est laissé retomber dans le lit, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller dans un immense halo doré, et ne peut rien voir du ballet qui se joue sous le drap. Il ferme les yeux, et se laisse porter par les sensations que lui prodigue son amant, la bouche entr'ouverte, afin qu'il puisse l'entendre. Il sait qu'il adore ça, pouvoir percevoir les gémissements, les grognements sourds et les cris qui peuvent échapper au Scorpion, car c'est sa plus belle preuve qu'il est capable de faire perdre la tête à l'incarnation de sexualité qui lui tient d'amant. Milo s'accroche donc aux draps, pour résister à l'envie de glisser sa main sous la couette et dans la masse de cheveux superbe qui appartient à l'homme qu'il aime, pour le ramener vers lui dans un baiser enflammé.

Car Camus est visiblement d'humeur joueuse, et le Scorpion ne va pas s'en priver. Il gémit longuement en sentant les doigts glisser vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, traçant un cercle, puis un deuxième, et il se grise de la sensation calleuse qui coule sur ses muscles tendus. Les sens aux aguets, ses doigts s'accrochant de manière frénétique aux draps, il surveille la langue mutine dont il perçoit à présent les merveilleux talents au niveau de ses adducteurs. Sa respiration s'emballe un peu en sentant les dents érafler délicatement sa peau, avant de venir mordre plus fortement la zone choisie. Le Scorpion sursaute et grogne de plaisir. Bon sang, Camus sait parfaitement que ça le rend fou quand il fait des choses pareilles ! C'est du sadisme, il n'a pas le droit, et…-_ oh par Athéna !  
_La main du Chevalier des Glaces a glissé sur son boxer et la caresse, bien que légère, commence déjà à lui faire tourner la tête. Ne pas pouvoir voir Camus le frustre encore plus, il a l'impression que quelque chose manque, et en même temps… Pouvoir sentir le souffle amusé de son amant juste là, au niveau de son aine… Il y a de quoi le rendre fou. Et cette paume maudite, terriblement douée, qui appuie un peu plus fort là où il ne faut pas ! Ce n'est pas possible, il savait déjà que Camus est un sadique patenté, mais à ce point-là, c'est de la torture pure et simple. Néanmoins, il ne demande rien, il ne supplie pas le Verseau. Non, il attend, curieux et impatient à la fois. Il sent la caresse des longs cheveux du Verseau sur ses jambes, lui procurant des frissons qui l'électrisent des pieds à la tête, et espère un instant que ce dernier va s'occuper de son problème d'entre jambe. Après tout, c'est de sa faute s'il est dans cet état ! Mais non. La bouche coupable dédaigne la marque d'intérêt flagrante du Huitième gardien, pour venir s'occuper d'une zone plus timide, juste au-dessus. Son bas-ventre se noue violemment sous le plaisir qu'il ressent à sentir l'haleine fraîche du Verseau couler autour de son nombril, alors que sa langue brûlante en retrace les bords, délicatement. Sa main gauche vient pour sa part se glisser sous les hanches de Milo, le forçant ainsi à soulever très légèrement son bassin, pour pouvoir savourer avec plus délice cette zone délicieuse, où les abdominaux saillants de son amant n'ont de cesse de se contracter. Contre sa peau, le Scorpion peut sentir le très léger sourire de fierté qui étire la bouche diabolique de Camus.

«Ah ! »

A l'instant même où il pensait pouvoir formuler une pensée cohérente sur le fait qu'il lui ferait payer cela au centuple, le Verseau le fauche sur place en plongeant sa langue mutine au creux de son nombril, lui arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir. Il écarte plus ou moins consciemment les jambes, laissant plus de place à son amant pour que celui-ci puisse s'y loger plus facilement, à genoux entre ses cuisses. Milo sent que la tête lui tourne, et près de son oreille, il perçoit un bruit de déchirure. Paix à l'âme de ses draps, il n'a vraiment aucune envie de s'en soucier maintenant, alors que la langue divine de son amant va-et-vient lentement, dans une reproduction d'un acte absolument sulfureux. Il se mord la lèvre violemment, tandis que ses talons s'enfoncent profondément dans le matelas, secouant la tête au rythme allées et venues de Camus. Et la sensation des ongles longs qui griffent délicatement le bas de son dos n'est pas pour l'aider à y voir plus clair, loin de là. Les yeux fermés, il gémit des imprécations tout en maudissant/ bénissant les Verseaux imaginatifs avec leurs merveilleuses idées. Il sent une morsure sur le bord de son nombril, puis un léger coup de langue, une morsure de nouveau, tandis que le onzième gardien aspire délicatement la peau sensible, sans doute pour y laisser sa marque. Il frissonne des pieds à la tête lorsque le souffle frais vient s'écraser sur la peau malmenée, avant de remonter en une multitude de baisers le long de son torse.

Cette fois, Camus change de position, et vient s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, lui faisant sentir que tout ce petit jeu n'a pas seulement eu de l'effet sur la victime, mais sur le bourreau également. Il utilise ses deux mains, qui glissent le long des hanches sur Scorpion et remontent le long de sa taille, jusqu'à venir glisser derrière son dos, juste sous ses omoplates, tandis que les lèvres malicieuses viennent à présent offrir leurs vils services tentateurs à deux bouts de chair tendus par l'excitation des caresses précédents. La respiration erratique, le Scorpion se refuse toujours à ouvrir les yeux et à toucher son amant : malgré toute son envie, il veut aller jusqu'au bout de ce jeu que son amant a instauré. Si ce dernier veut avoir les cartes en mains… Et bien soit, il ne va pas s'en plaindre. La sensation humide et pourtant brûlante de la bouche sibérienne sur son téton, accompagné d'un très léger mouvement de hanches lui arrache un long râle de plaisir, puis un autre lorsque Camus fait de même avec le deuxième. Se retenir d'imposer son rythme de bassin est une véritable torture, mais se soumettre aux très lents va et vient du Verseau sur son corps est une punition absolument délicieuse, d'autant plus qu'il sent à quel point ce dernier aime visiblement le fait de l'avoir mis dans cet état. La cadence est lente, mesurée, érotique au possible et Milo, malgré le désir qui lui brûle les reins, a un sourire amusé. Oui, décidément, il adore quand Camus prend les choses en main. Dans tous les sens du terme.  
La bouche remonte encore légèrement, posant quelques baisers volés, et d'autres plus appuyés, sur les clavicules, la gorge et la pomme d'Adam saillante du Scorpion pour finir derrière une oreille, faisant ainsi enfin émerger sa tête de sous la couette, permettant à son amant de le voir enfin. Il contemple, assez fier de lui, le huitième gardien dont les doigts sont toujours crispés sur les draps déchirés, ainsi que ses yeux fermés sous les vagues de plaisir qu'il ressent, la bouche entr'ouverte pour laisser couler des gémissements et des mots incohérents. Il observe les longs rayons dorés qui noient l'oreiller de vagues ambrées. Ce qu'il peut-être beau cet imbécile de Grec…

Et puis les yeux s'ouvrent, dévoilant des orbes bleus brûlants, une Méditerranée agité, et un désir urgent. Milo pour sa part, observe avec un certain amusement le sourire de sale gosse –léger, certes, mais bien présent- qui ornent les lèvres diaboliques de son amant. Cela lui arrache un sourire, suivi d'un soupir de plaisir lorsque Camus reprend ses mouvements sur son bassin. Relâchant enfin les draps qui n'avaient rien demandé depuis le début, il fait glisser ses doigts sur le bas ventre du Verseau, lui arrachant une plainte légère, puis les laisse suivre les aspérités du corps de son amant, remonter sur son torse, redécouvrir des pointes de chair sur lesquels ils buttent doucement, passant des pouces calleux sur ces extrémités sensibles. Aucun mot n'est échangé entre les deux hommes qui se regardent toujours et se défient presque du regard, mais le rythme des hanches du Verseau s'est un peu accéléré, leur arrachant de profonds grondements de plaisir. Puis les mains eu teint halé finissent par glisser autour du cou du onzième gardien. Un instant, Milo se revoit faire de même, quelques années auparavant, dans un contexte plus bien dramatique. Camus perçoit l'éclair de détresse très léger et ne le laisse pas s'y installer : prenant appui plus fort sur ses mains, il donne un coup de bassin plus appuyé sur le désir évident du Scorpion qui gémit son nom sourdement. Il comprend le message, et sa main droite vient glisser dans les longues mèches vermeilles, et s'y agrippent de manière possessive.  
Il appuie derrière la nuque du Verseau, lui demandant implicitement de se pencher, ce que ce dernier accepte, dans une lenteur toute calculée, le regard plongé dans celui de Milo, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne lui laisse pas la main dans l'échange. Il s'arrête, à quelques millimètres à peine de la bouche de son amant avec un sourire discret, et glisse très lentement la pointe de sa langue sur les lèvres du huitième gardien, les retraçant délicatement, avant de venir mordre celle du bas, un peu plus fort que ce qu'il prévoyait initialement. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute si Milo a glissé sa main gauche sur ses hanches, le faisant s'appuyer fortement son érection contre la sienne.

Une nouvelle pression derrière sa nuque, bien que légère, suffit à plaquer leur bouche l'une contre l'autre, et le Scorpion s'empare avec une ardeur contenue jusqu'à présent de ces lèvres affreusement merveilleuses, les ravageant sans délicatesse, tandis que sa langue vient jouer avec sa partenaire préférée. Le bassin de Camus reprend sa danse endiablé contre ses reins, et Milo sent qu'il va mourir d'ici à quelques secondes. Il contemple le halo écarlate qui est sa seule vision actuellement et grogne en sentant le Verseau reprendre le contrôle du baiser, avec des techniques aussi traîtresses qu'elles sont satisfaisantes. Ses reins se mettent également en mouvement, accélérant un peu le rythme, et brisant quelque peu la quiétude qui était d'actualité jusqu'à présent, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ils sont tous deux des victimes volontaires de cette merveilleuse torture. Le Verseau penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et approfondit l'échange un peu plus, faisant glisser sa langue de manière tout à fait lascive sur celle du Scorpion, tandis qu'il dégage une de ses mains pour la faire courir sur le torse musclé, jusqu'à dégager leur entre-jambe des boxers dérangeant, coulant des doigts agiles autour de leurs érections pour les caresser toutes deux.

Un véritable feulement de plaisir échappe au huitième gardien qui mord la lèvre inférieure de son amant tout en le griffant violemment sous le plaisir que lui procure la friction de leur corps autant que celle de leur bouche. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre : Camus plaque son autre main sur le torse bronzé, y plantant ses ongles longs sous l'intensité des sensations, et ceci ajouté à l'horrible caresse délicieuse de ses doigts sur leurs sexes finit de leur faire perdre la tête. Ils basculent dans le plaisir, leurs cris s'étouffant mutuellement dans un baiser torride, tandis que le Scorpion s'agrippe fortement aux hanches du Verseau, ce qui aura probablement pour effet de lui laisser des bleus. Son autre main s'est contractée dans les magnifiques mèches écarlates, rendant toute fuite impossible pour le onzième gardien. Les yeux fermés sous l'intensité du plaisir, les deux jeunes hommes ne réalisent même pas que leurs bassins se coulent encore l'un contre l'autre, dans une recherche de plaisir supplémentaire.

Le temps se suspend très légèrement, avant que Milo n'accepte enfin de relâcher les lèvres malmenées du Verseau qui vient glisser sa bouche dans le cou Grec et y poser quelques baisers, tâchant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Le Scorpion desserre sa prise sur les hanches sibériennes et vient glisser son bras autour de sa taille, ne prêtant guère attention à l'humidité quelque peu gênante à présent qui orne leur boxer respectif. Il soupire de bien être en sentant les dents du Verseau mordiller le cartilage fin et sensible de son oreille, mais finit par s'arracher à cette merveilleuse torture pour ramener le visage de Camus face au sien, posant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres rougies ainsi que sur son nez et son front. Il contemple avec bonheur les cheveux emmêlés et décoiffés par le traitement de ses doigts, ainsi que la rougeur traîtresse qui orne toujours les joues de son amant. Il n'y pas à tergiverser : Camus est tout simplement magnifique après l'orgasme. Et de savoir qu'il lui appartient entièrement l'emplit d'une fierté égoïste. Caressant son épaule droite du bout des lèvres, il finit par briser le silence dans un murmure, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, répond le Verseau comme si de rien n'était. Et toi-même ?

-Merveilleusement. Et le réveil fut plus exceptionnel encore, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi tu-mmm !

Un nouveau baiser brûlant lui coupe la parole et le force à reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller sous son intensité, tandis qu'il vient glisser ses mains sur les hanches du Verseau. Ce dernier finit par briser l'échange au bout de quelques secondes, avant de sourire discrètement, et de murmurer tout contre ses lèvres :

-Joyeux anniversaire Milo.

Ce dernier écarquille les yeux légèrement, avant de sourire chaleureusement. Camus est décidément un homme plein de surprise.

-C'est aujourd'hui ? Mince, tu as toujours eu une meilleure mémoire que moi pour les dates, mais à ce point…

Il prend le temps de poser un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, puis se rallonge de tout son poids dans le lit, tout en caressant distraitement les hanches du Verseau. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent ainsi, avant qu'une réalité ne le frappe brusquement, lui arrachant une grimace.

-Ils m'ont organisé une soirée n'est-ce pas… ?

-N'oublie pas d'avoir l'air surpris.

-On pourrait pas fêter ça tranquillement cette année ? Ça va encore se terminer en beuverie ! Tous les ans, je suis incapable de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé pour mon propre anniversaire !

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai donné une partie de ton cadeau à l'avance ? Murmure le Verseau contre son oreille en arrachant un soupir de plaisir coupable au Scorpion.

Qui tique sur une partie de la phrase.

-Une partie seulement… ? »

Camus ne répond pas, mais l'expression amusée dans ses pupilles suffit à réveiller l'envie du huitième gardien qui se redresse pour embrasser son amant. Encore un peu, il veut profiter encore un peu du plaisir coupable d'un câlin plus que sensuel avec le Verseau. Qui semble avoir encore quelques idées s'il en juge par la proposition faite sur ton parfaitement indécent d'aller prendre une douche _ brûlante_ pour se remettre de ces émotions. Émotion… Un mot supposé être banni du vocabulaire d'un chevalier des Glaces. Mais en sentant les dents taquines revenir à l'assaut de son oreille pour lui murmurer encore bien des choses intéressantes pour le programme de la matinée… Milo a comme un doute sur le fait qu'il en soit dépourvu. Un nouveau coup de langue agile lui fait perdre toute notion des réalités, et il se laisse aller avec plaisir à une matinée d'anniversaire sulfureuse dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aime. Après tout, cette fois, ils n'auront vraiment qu'une seule vie pour être heureux.

* * *

Voilà! Comme je vous l'avais dit, rien d'exceptionnel. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment de lecture. Etant Scorpion, et ayant découvert Saint Seiya, je peux vous assurer que j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'amour pour Milo et Rhad. Mais surtout Milo. Donc, joyeux anniversaire mon grand!  
N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, merci de m'avoir lue et d'avoir pris de votre temps pour cet écrit.

A très bientôt,  
Saharu-chan.


End file.
